Silent Watcher
by ArdentheVampire
Summary: I opened my eyes and stared at the troll, spreading my arms out in front of me, a dtermined look on my face. The last thing I felt was a mind-blowing hit to the head. Eventual OCxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story :3 This isnt all romance... there goign to be ALOT going on! This isn't a very exciting chapter, because A.) I suck at third person, and B.) I needed a prolouge to explain. Small summary at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco and Harry would currently be locked in a closet that has a camera in it.**

* * *

><p>Within <em>Magick<em>, a popular wizarding pub, green eyes looked blearily down at a mug, empty except for a few drops of Firewhisky. The woman the eyes belong to curled in on herself, hiding behind a veil of auburn hair. A petite, brown-eyed woman gave her friend a worried look.

"Frank..." She began, feeling strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I don't think it's working as well as I planned." Turning around, the woman turned into the embrace.

"I'm worried about her, just look at her! She's been like this since James... disappeared."

Frank sighed, and closed his eyes. "Well, at least you convinced her to come here Alice. Give it a half-hour, maybe she'll loosen up."

And loosen up she did.

Within the next hour, the red haired woman, also known as Lily Potter, was swaying to the music and chatting up anyone she could. Whether this was do to her simply letting go of her worries, or the seven glasses of Firewhisky she consumed, we may never know. But... we can guess.

No one really knows how it happened. Maybe it was the past friendship, or the utter loneliness the both of them felt. All we know is that somehow that night, Severus Snape and Lily Potter ended up in a hotel room across the street.

Lips together, clothes strewn around the floor. No one thinking of the betrayal occurring, or the side affects of their actions.

The next day, Severus, aghast at what had happened, quickly fled the morning. Lily woke up with no recollection of the night, besides the fact that she had given herself intimately to someone besides her husband. She tried to forget it, to pretend it hadn't happened. But there were complications.

Because seven months later, I was born.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter paced back and forth within the homey study of Potter Manor. A fire was crackling merrily within the stone fireplace, and through the windows one could see a small pond, filled with many creatures. The setting may have seemed comforting, but the fiery redhead looked anything but. Biting her lip she halted her pacing for a second to glance again at the fireplace, only to see the flames turn green.<p>

Then out stepped Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in magenta robes, his silver beard glinting against the light. A small smile was upon his lined face and a twinkle was in his eyes.

"Albus!" Cried Lily, walking over to her new guest and hugging him. The old man smiled down at her knowingly.

"Hello Lily, now to what do I owe you this fine evening?" He asked her, and the red-head's demeanor changed quickly. She looked stricken and nervous.

"Well sir... it's about Emerald..." She began, before Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh Yes, Miss Emerald Seraphina Potter. Congratulations by the way." This time Lily's smile was less forced.

"Thank you Albus. But I've asked you here for a favor. Would you like to take a seat?" The worried mother said, gesturing towards a plush scarlet chair identical to the one she had just sat down in. The Headmaster sat down gracefully before glancing back up.

"What is it you need?"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We all know there's the possibility of a spy going around. We know it's probably Sirius, Remus, or Peter, though it hurts so much to even say it, and if the circumstances were any different I wouldn't ask this of you."

Dumbledore didn't reply, so she continued. "I want to know if you will become Godfather of Emerald, and watch over her whilst we go into hiding with Harry. I want to bring her with us but... it's too dangerous. You know of the reasons I speak. If He-Who-Must-er, Voldemort," She winced visibly. "Were to figure out about the... ah... nature of her parents, there could be terrible consequences. So please, keep her safe." Lily finished quickly, a hopeful look upon her face as she watched the man she respected so much pondering her request.

"I will watch over her and become Godfather. You have my word."

* * *

><p>My mother, Lily Potter, died four months later. I was left in the care of Albus Dumbledore, not even meeting my brother. I wasn't kept in the dark, for Albus wouldn't keep secrets from me willingly. He was my family. And I had a job to do.<p>

I was to be Harry Potter's silent watcher.

* * *

><p><strong>So, WHATD YOU THINK! This thing goes over a span of a year... sorry its so over the place! Recapsummary:**

**James goes on a mission for the Order one month after Harry's born, and gets taken hostage by deatheaters. Stricken with grief, Lily becomes depressed until close friends Frank and Alice Longbottom convince her to go out with them, when she gets drunk and runs into old friend Severus Snape. One thing leads to another, probably due to the fact that Severus still loved her and Lily was...well...drunk, they ended up having sex. In the morning, Snape is freaked out and runs off, and when Lily wakes up all she knows what that she had sex. She tries to forget about it until she gets pregnant and Emerald (Emy) Seraphina Potter (Evans) is born. When news of a possible spy happens, Lily decides to change plans about going into hiding, and asks Dumbledore to become Godfather to her daughter and house her while there in hidin. Only months later the attack occurs. Voldemort falls, Emy's parents are dead, and Harry is to go into hiding. Emy has to stay with Dumbledore because no one knows that Emy exists besides himself and her. There the only ones who know of her true parentage. So she's raised alongside the Headmaster, him telling her of her past and what will happen. Then it all leads up to Emy adn Harry going to hogwarts :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE! Im very happy 8D I GOT REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS! **

Wierdawesomechick:** Continuing :3 Thanks for being the first reviewer on the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own harry potter, I'd be insanly rich and live in Hawaii. Which I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on." I said to myself, jumping on the balls of my feel, auburn curls swinging. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around and smiled widely at the man I had begun to think of as my Grandfather.<p>

"Albus!" I exclaimed getting up and hugging him, though he was so tall I barely reached his waist.

"Good Morning Miss Emy, your up early my dear." He said after I disentangled myself from him and he sat down at his desk. We were currently at his summer cottage in Godric's Hollow, he rarely came here but today was an exception apparently.

"Of course! Minerva's taking me to Diagon Alley! Oh, I can't wait to get my wand! I wonder if it'll be like yours? Or like Mummies! I wonder what kind of wand Dad had..." I babbled, but stopped when I saw Albus staring at me in an amused sort of way."Sorry... heh." I blushed lightly.

"Nothing to worry about my dear. And seeing as it is... 9:30, Minerva should be here about..." There was a floosh and the flames in the fireplace beside me turned green. "Now."

A tall, strict looking woman was now standing in front of me. I looked at her, delighted. "Minerva!" And yet another hug was given by me. The old witch seemed startled, but when she realized it was me her cold demeanor shifted slightly and she hugged back, smiling softly at me.

"Good morning Miss Emy, are you ready?" The professor asked. I nodded eagerly.

"I've been up since 6:00!"

The witch raised an eyebrow. "And this is coming from the girl who sleeps in until noon ever day, correct?" I smiled somewhat cheekily.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get up early." I said, slightly embarrassed at the exasperated look I was being given.

"So... can we go?" I asked, quickly becoming energized again. Mrs. McGonagall let out a rare laugh.

"Of course Emy, lets go. I'll see you at Hogwarts next week, Albus." After a polite nod to my Godfather, Minerva handed me the box of floo powder.

I took a pinch and clearly stated, 'Diagon Alley,' Before throwing in the powder and walking into the flames. It was a strange, muffled sensation, but I ended up inside a shop in the small town.

I was surrounded by robes of all kinds, and looked around in awe as I heard McGonagall floo in behind me. She smiled at me once before walking over to a woman with graying hair and nimble finger.

"Ah, good morning Minerva. Here for Hogwarts business?" The person asked, setting down a needle and some robes in the basket besides her.

My teacher nodded once. "Yes, Miss Emerald over here needs robes for Hogwarts."

The tailor smiled knowingly at me and gestured for me to come over. "Well, come on then, let me get your measurements."

Doing as I was told, she measured me for lengths and ten minutes later I was leaving with my brand new school robes. We had visited various other shops for supplies, including _Flourish and Blotts_ and the _Apothecary_, and ended up with only two things left to buy; a wand and a pet which Albus gave me permission to get.

"Lets go to _Ollivander's _next!" I called back to Minerva, already heading happily to the shop. I heard an exasperated sigh behind me and giggled, about to turn around when I ran smack into what seemed like a boulder.

"Ow!" I shouted, falling to the ground. Rubbing at my now sore elbows, I glanced up at what I hit.

"Hagrid!" It seemed I had not hit a boulder, but rather a very large man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Emy?" Said his slightly gruff voice, looking down at me. I gingerly stood up and dusted off my muggle clothes; stonewashed overalls and a white t-shirt, and offered him a grin and a hug.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here? Buying some more flesh-eating slug repellent?" I asked curiously as the large man chuckled.

"Actually, Dumbledore sent me here to get Harry his school supplies." Hagrid said in a proud voice. My eye were bugging out of my head probably.

"H...Harry _Potter_?" I squeaked. The man in front of me nodded, probably thinking I was excited, which I was. But my brother was_ here._

"Where is he?" I asked, trying to regain my composure. Hagrid gestured towards Ollivander's and I nodded.

"I'll be back Minerva, I'm going to get my wand!" I told her before walking in the store.

(1) A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as I nervously stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for an unoccupied chair in the corner. There were thousands of boxes piled up to the ceiling, a tingle of something exotic and exciting in the air. I was admiring the area around me when I felt as if eyes were watching me.

"Hello." A soft voice spoke. I gasped, my hand flying up to my throat as I spun around. The voice belonged to a frail man, with large, unblinking eyes.

"You look just like your mother. You have her eyes... I just saw someone with those same eyes not moments ago." He spoke. Ollivander.

"M...my mother?" I asked, shocked. Only two people in this world knew of my parents, and this creepy man in front of me was not one of them.

"Lily Evans. I remember when she bought her first wand, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Excellent for charm work."

I just stared at the strange man, not understanding anything at all. He looked away any went down an isle, taking a box and bringing it back to me. After opening the box, I was handed it.

"8 1/3 inches, dragon heart-string, very firm, made of oak. Best for transfiguration." He murmured. "Well... give it a try."

Not really knowing what else to do, I waved it around. There was a flash and a row of shelves came tumbling down.

"No... try this one." Exactly 32 wands later I came to one that didn't make things explode.

"11 inches, unicorn tail, maple, springy..." Waving it around I closed my eyes and waited for the loud sound of failure, but was only greeted with a calm feeling and a soft light and green sparks radiating from the tip of the wand. I smiled and looked up at the slightly creepy man once again.

"The wand has chosen you." Ollivander said in slightly ominous voice. "That will be seven galleons."

* * *

><p>"Albus!" I sang, coming up behind him, hiding my wand behind my back. Looking up from his half-moon spectacles, he smiled at me.<p>

"Back already?" The headmaster wondered aloud. I nodded and held out my wand.

"Look!" I cried, excited. "It took me 33 times to find it... though Ollivander is quite creepy, if I do say so." Dumbledore let out a laugh.

"Why yes, I suppose he is." The old man stood up and stretched, before ruffling my hair in a loving way, and heading towards the fireplace.

"Your leaving?" I asked, put out. Recently I hadn't been seeing my Godfather very much. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts, he lived there during the year. I was generally left along with our two house elves, Pigmy and Boo (named by me when I was four years old), though on occasion I could visit him at Hogwarts and stay in one of the extra rooms. This is also the reason I am on a first name basis with Minerva, Poppy, and Hagrid. I had never actually met my father, he was always in the dungeons when I visited, and I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction to seeing me would be.

The house elves that took care of me were very sweet, but I missed my Godfather when he left. Though I had living relatives, like my half-brother who I would get so see after so many years, but didn't know I existed. It hurt, but I had become strong over the years, and that was thanks to the man in front of me.

"Yes, I have some last minute things to finish before Monday." Monday was September 1st, my first day at Hogwarts. I nodded.

"When will you be back?" I asked him, trying to sound happy. But the look he gave me made me think he saw through my act.

"I will be back Friday, goodnight Miss Emy." And with that he stepped through the fire, and was gone.

I sighed, and exited his study, walking down the hallway towards my room. My room was decorated in a mixture of muggle and magical ways. I had various posters of muggle bands I liked that were stationary, but I also had many photographs of family and friends that moved. Sitting down on my light blue comforter I picked up the picture frame that sat on my dresser.

"Oh Mummy... things are getting harder already." I whispered, watching the woman I looked remarkably like laughing and spinning around.

There was a soft mewing sound, and I glanced down to see my new kitten looking up at me. She was pure white, except for her black paws. She had light blue eyes. Picking the animal up delicately in my arms, I finally decided on her name.

"Celeste." I cooed, then flashed a mischevious grin. "Were gonna bust this joint."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you liiiiiike it? Sorry if McGonagall and Dumbledore seem out of character. Im just seeing this as Emy's known these people her whole life, and there like family to her, so they treat her a little different.<strong>

**Please review :3 It makes me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been way to long since the last updat ^^ Buuuut I'm uploading the second and third chapter today, and there 4 and 6 pages long in word :3 Anywho, just for explanations, there will be a different book for each of the Harry Potter books. So there will be six sequals to this! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be posting it on a FANfiction sight, now would I?**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. And, honestly, "mixed emotions" was an understatement. I was excited, nervous, and flat out terrified.<p>

What if Harry didn't like me? What if no one liked me? What if I get in trouble?

What will my father think of me?

That was the main question. Albus had told me about my father. Severus Snape was a man that hid his emotions well, and had much resentment. He was magnificent, one of the most accomplished Potions master in the world. He was quick witted, arrogant and hard to read.

And Albus told me I reminded me of him. Not in looks, though I did have a few aspects of him in my features if the pictures I got from old Hogwarts photos were right. His chin, his thin lips, his thin, slightly gangly physique (though I was much shorter then he was at my age.), and the shape of his eyes. Other than that, I looked just like my mother. Her height, and her hair, her skin, and her eyes. Her eyes were the colors of emeralds, and when I was born with those same eyes, I was named Emerald. Emy.

I had been told time and time again that Lily Evans was a quick tempered, sharp tounged, kind hearted, rule loving girl.

My father had apparently been studious, sarcastic, and masked his emotions. He was an amazing potioneer, and had top grades. But, unlike my mother, he was bullied by none other than my Step-dad.

I don't resent James Potter. Really. I swear. I don't care that he was a rude, annoying, mean, shallow, stuck up, arrogant Quidditch player... Seriously.

A sudden flooshing noise made me let out a high-pitched yelp. I spun around, my hand on my neck, disoriented from being dragged out of my reverie, meeting the brown eyes of Remus Lupin as he stepped out from the fireplace into the living room.

"Remus?" I asked, confused and happy. I almost never saw the man in front of me, so I was startled by his sudden appearance. Eh, I shrugged and flung myself at him, hugging him tightly and laughing.

"You're here! Why are you here?" I pulled back and saw him smiling, looking tired. There were bags under his eyes, and his face was gray and more lined then I remembered. Actually, aren't his robes shabbier than last time? And isn't that scar new?

"Hello Emy." He said, playfully ruffling my copper curls. I ducked and giggled, smiling up at him and repeating my question.

"Why are you here?"

Remus smiled and leaned again the wall slightly, comfortable in the cottage. "Dumbledore asked me to escort you to Platform 9 ¾." My face broke into a wide grin and I beamed.

"Yay! When can we leave? Do you wanna see my wand?" I said all of this very fast, and blushed as Remus started laughing hoarsely.

"Heh..." I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I've been trying to work on the whole babbling thing."

"It's fine." He said reassuringly, regaining his breathe. "Though, to answer your questions, in about 10 minutes we should apparate to the platform, and of course!"

"'Kay!" I spun on my heel and ran down the hall, my hair slapping my in the face. I skidded slightly on the hard wood floor when I reached the end of the hallway, before dashing into my room and grabbing my trunk. I ran around the room so fast I was almost flying, before tripping over the edge of the rug and banging my chin on the side of the bed frame. I tumbled down, conking my head on the floor.

I hissed in pain, rubbing my chin and wincing. Note to self: Excitement leaves to pain. Calm down in future.

I turned on my side and glanced under my bed, yelling when I saw icy blue eyes. I jerked my head up, hitting it again on the bed frame, before pulling my head out and muttering to myself. A small white paw was visible from my position on the floor and I smiled, wincing as the motion hurt my already stinging chin. I carefully bent down, scooping Celeste into my arms.

"Found you, oh evil one." I cooed teasingly, placing her on the floral bedspread that matched her eyes. I carelessly tossed my pillow to the side, grabbing my wand. Biting my lip, I took a pretend fighting stance.

"Be warned, oh sneaky one, fore I shall turn you into a hippogriff! Muahahahah!"

"You need to work on your evil laugh." I gasped and spun around, blushing heartily to see Remus, now doubled over laughing.

"Ah-ha! Traitor! You are in line with the sneaky pussy cat! Bow down of be turned into frog spawn! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said, pointing my wand at him with one hand and twirling a pretend mustache with the other.

Remus mock bowed. "Of course my supreme queen; I would not want to be put into a potion and drunk! Oh, the horror!" I stuck my nose up, my lip twitching before we both broke out in a hearty chorus of laughter that echoed warmly throughout the tiny house.

It took both of us a few minutes to finally stop, clutching our sides and wiping tears from our eyes.

"C'mon, we've procrastinated enough. Take my arm." The shabby werewolf offered me his arm. I clutched Celeste tightly in one arm, and quickly had my wand packed away in my trunk which Remus was now holding onto.

"One, two..." Before getting to three, the world spun; colors blinding me and I couldn't breathe. It was like being shoved forcefully through a muggle straw.

I landed with a thud, my balance not with me yet. I've apparated before, on many occasions with Albus, and I can honestly say I prefer flooing.

It took a few tries and lots of blinking for my head to clear and my eyes to sharpen.

"Oh, Merlin." I was standing on a platform, a brilliant scarlet train in front of me. There were squawks in the air from disgruntled owls, people running every which way.

Miss matched people, acting as muggles and looking completely silly, cats of every size, breed, and color, and there were so many kids. I had visited Hogwarts and passed a few witches and wizards, but there were so many.

My eyes were going everywhere. I couldn't get enough, the commotion and sounds were exhilarating. I laughed merrily and looked up at Remus, my eyes shining. I released my hold on my guide and stepped forward, ignoring Celeste's disgruntled noises.

"Is it always like this?" I said in awe. A kind smile turned my way and he nodded. "It always fun the first time."

There was a shrill whistle, and I glanced up at Remus. He gave me a quick hug and ruffled my hair once more.

"Bye Emy. Have fun at school, remember to write, and say hello to Professor Dumbledore for me!" He said. Holding onto my trunk I waved and ran onto the vehicles with the last few stragglers.

The train was packed. I had to walk down almost the whole length of the train to find an empty compartment. As I went to go inside, something caught my eye. I turned and felt my heart thudding painfully in my chest.

Harry. I wanted to sit with him, him and the red haired boy in his compartment. I wanted to laugh and cry and tell him he wasn't alone, that he had a sister. But I couldn't, and I knew that.

I looked away and went into the empty compartment, struggling to heave my trunk up. It took a few tries and standing on the seat, but in the end it was up there. I had pulled out a book before stashing it away, and sat down with it. Howarts'; a History was one of my favorite books. I was a bookworm, I loved learning. But something that separated this particular book was the heritage. The founders fascinated me, especially Godric and Salazar. I knew of their rivalry, I mean how could I not? But what the few people who actually read the book knew, the two had been great friends before their disagreements.

It was sad, how something so strong could break because of conflicting opinions. Everyone had a right to an opinion, no matter how cruel. It only changed if someone actually acted upon it.

A child could think someone was ugly, and that was there opinion. Only if the child actually told the person that, making fun of them, would there be a need for punishment.

I shook my head, sighing. I didn't get why people all through history didn't understand that fights could generally be resolved before they even started half the time.

For most of the trip, I mainly read. When the trolley came, I couldn't resist passing up buying a few chocolate frogs. I paid the woman and sat down, opening the box it came in as Celeste curled in my lap. I grabbed the card, and raised an eyebrow. Agrippa, one of the few I didn't have. I smiled and stuck it in my pocket, before eating the frogs and returning to my book.

I had just gotten to the section about the alleged Chamber of Secrets before the compartment door was opened and someone came in, hurriedly shutting it. I straightened, wondering what they were doing.

The person turned out to be a girl, with rather bushy hair, and looked about my age. The thing that stuck out most was that she was crying. I sat the book down quietly, not thinking the girl had noticed me. Pulling out a dark red handkerchief from my pocket that didn't have the cards, I spoke quietly.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" The girl straightened, shocked to see me there.

"Oh, I-I'm so terribly sorry... I, um, I didn't know anyone was here." She mumbled, moving to get up. I held the handkerchief out to her before she really could.

"It's alright, I don't mind." The girl gratefully took the handkerchief and dabbed at her face, before smiling at me. The effect she had when she smiled was sudden; she looked very, very pretty.

"Thank you, really. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl had a very confident voice, her accent a little more northern then mine. She sounded like someone who was always right.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Emy Evans." Hermione's sniffles subsided and she dabbed at her cheeks a few more times before leaving us in a beat of comfortable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" I wondered aloud, tucking my legs beneath me. Hermione looked down and blushed.

"I was helping this boy, Neville, look for his toad, we were going through the compartments. One boy, Ron Weasley he said his name was, was very rude to me. I had left the compartment after asking them if they had seen Neville's toad but they hadn't, and I heard him say 'Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it.' "She quoted bitterly, her eyes welling with tears.

"Hey, ignore him. His loss. But I can tell you, I hope I'm in your house." I told her indignantly, not very happy with Ron Weasley. Rude bloke, he seemed to be.

Hermione beamed. "Really?"

I nodded feverishly. "Really." Hermione stood up, wiping away the last few tears and made to hand me back the handkerchief.

"You can keep it. I have tons." I said. The bushy haired girl bit her lip but didn't press the manner.

"Thanks for being so nice Emy. I had better go keep helping Neville. I'll see you at Howarts, alright?" She said, walking to the door and placing her hand on the handle.

"Alright. Good luck Hermione." The girl flashed one more smile towards me, before she was gone.  
>I wasn't sure, but I thought I had just made a friend. Hoped, more like it. I grinned, standing up on the seat again to open my trunk. When Hermione had come in, she was wearing her robes which reminded me I needed to get mine out and put them on. I tugged at the handle, but it seemed to be stuck. I scowled, tugging once more with all my strength and the trunk came down... onto my head.<p>

"Oof!" I exclaimed, getting knocked to the floor, my head hitting hard on almost the same spot as this morning.

"I have the worst luck ever." I moaned, rubbing the once-again sore area. I scooted myself into a sitting position, undoing the lock and opening the dark brown trunk. I reached for my robes, flinging them over my shoulders. Deciding against attempting to put the trunk back up, I settled on locking the compartment door and drawing the curtains, before shedding my muggle clothes (a lime green jumper with a yellow trim) and sliding on the soft robes. I inhaled deeply, smelling lavender and smiling softly.

For some reason, the cottage always smelled like a mixture of lemons and lavender. It was a homey smell that I had grown to love. I grabbed a hair tie and spent the next ten minutes putting my tangled mess of hair into an orderly French braid.

Putting up the finishing touches, a voice rang down the corridor and into my compartment. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

I bit my lip and met the eyes of my sleepy kitten.

"Show time, girlie."

* * *

><p><strong>SO What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Diss it? Date it? Doesn't matter, but tell me what you think and RATE IT! Or... review it ^^;<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The train lurched to a stop, and my heart thudded painfully against my ribs. I opened the compartment door, slightly pale but I could easily blame that on the concussion I probably just gave myself. I joined the ongoing hoard of students exiting the trains.

As I stepped onto the hard ground, I shivered. It was frosty out; I could see my breath as I breathed. I looked around and saw the carriages to my left, pulled by the thestrals.

I flinched slightly; thestrals always reminded me of Mr. Welshe. I had been eight years old when Dumbledore took me to visit his old dying colleague in St. Mungos. I had been quiet, understanding what was going on and hating the way tears raced down my Godfather's cheeks. He knew what was happening.

I stood, uncrying, as I watched the man take his last few breathes. I rarely cried, because I learned very young that if someone died, crying meant nothing. They wouldn't come back.

I shook my head roughly, trying to forget the morbid thoughts. I glanced to my right, away from the thestrals, to see a wild looking man towering over everyone.

I smile lit my face and I walked over to him, waving. Hagrid met my eyes, which crinkled in a smile.

"'Ello there Emy, 'ow was the rest of yer summer?" He asked me in his rumbly voice. I shrugged.

"Hit my head a lot, bruised my chin, and spent half the time looking for my kitty." I informed him, giggling. Hagrid shook his head, used to my constant self-inflicted injuries. He returned to the rest of the students after this.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid led the group of first years down a steep, slippery and muddy path. I narrowly avoided rolling down the hill, be grabbing onto a low-hanging branch of a nearby tree.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a chorus of "Ooh!" and gasps surrounding me. I smiled and stared in awe at the magnificent castle, not remembering a time when I had seen the castle from the outside. The group had ended up at a vast black lake, a fleet of small rowboats on the edge.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, pointing as said-boats. I climbed into an empty one with a small, slightly pudgy girl with blonde pigtails, a sandy haired boy with a thick Irish accent and a dark skinned boy. A few boats away, I saw Hermione in a boat with a chubby boy with black hair, a freckly ginger, and Harry.

I looked down, smiling. I hoped Hermione made friends with him. She would be a good friend to have.

The Irish boy turned out to be named Seamus, and he joked around with the other boy, Dean. The girl with pigtails, Hannah, didn't talk much so we sat in silence.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" All the boats took off a once, and all talking ceased. Everyone stared up at the mighty castle in awe. It was a beautiful sight; a piece of history and a home to many. We sailed easy across the smooth lake.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; everyone ducked their heads and the little boats carried all of us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

The fleet docked on the shore, and Hagrid walked around, checking boats as everyone climbed out.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" He boomed at the kid whom Hermione had sat with. His face spread into a look of relief.

"Trevor!" He cried, holding the toad tightly.

I trudged with everyone else up the pathway, and climbed up the steps where everyone stopped in front of a large wooden door. Hagrid asked the kid if he still had his toad as I walked up to stand next to Hermione, smiling when she didn't even notice me. The half giant raised a giant fist and knocked thrice on the door.

The door opened immediately, revealing none other than Minerva, or Professor McGonagal now. Jeesh it was going to be hard to get used to the name change. She was dressed in pretty green robes this time, her witch-y (no pun intended) hat upon her head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said in her sharp voice. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

I watched, amused as many people paled and looked around, confused and terrified at the thought of the 'sorting', and obviously not knowing that they just had to wear a hat.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She narrowed her eyes at a few of the students, who took on a panicked look. I muffled a giggle behind my hand.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She spun on her heel and walked away briskly.

Everyone started talking about the 'test' they had to take to be sorted. Hermione started babbling to anyone who would listen about the spells she knew, looking more and more nervous by the second. I poked her lightly on the shoulder. She looked at me and smiled, noticing who it was.

"Oh, Hi Emy. What spells do you think we'll have to use? I know a few from..." She rattled off a few book titles before I interrupted.

"Calm down." I giggled. "We only have to wear the sorting hat." She gave me a confused look so I explained. "When the founders opened the school, they needed a way to decide how to choose the students for each house, so Gryffindor took his hat and gave it a brain, and had it sort the students for them. All we have to do it wear it."

I saw Hermione visibly relax. "How do you know all that?" she asked me.

"My godfather told me." I responded simply. Well, it was true. I heard a couple screams and scattered gasps, and turned around to see the ghosts coming through the wall. Sir Nicholas was discussing Peeves with the Fat Friar. I laughed and Hermione met my eye and laughed a bit too. It took a second for the ghosts to notice the students, and Sir Nicholas asked what we were doing here as if it wasn't obvious. They said their usual "hope to see you in my house" tirades and floated off.

McGonagall entered once more, quickly regaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She sharply told the few lingering ghosts, before turning to the new students. "Now form a line and follow me."

Each student obliged quickly, and I ended up behind Hermione and in front of a girl with a rather squished looking face.

I was amazed when we walked into the Great Hall. There were four long tables, gold goblets and plates on them, and students with their eyes trained on us. The sky was dotted with an array of stars, looking merely as if there wasn't any ceiling at all. Thousands of candles floated around the room, creating a warm aura. The teachers and Hagrid were all at a table at the end of the room. Professor Sprout with her patched hat was talking to Poppy, Albus was looking over all of us, the top of someone's head was seen over the table but I couldn't tell who it was from where I stood. And then there was Severus Snape.

I'm a dramatic person, I'll admit, but the sensation in that moment was immediate. My breath stuck in my throat, and my heart sped up, my eyes widening. He wasn't looking at me, but conversing with a Professor I didn't know with a turban. My heart hurt immensely and I forced myself to look away.

Because that man will never know that he is my father. I swallowed and watched Minerva grab a stool and placed it in front of the first years. She put the Sorting Hat, frayed, dirty, and pointed on the stool.

The hat twitched, and opened its mouth; singing. I tried to focus, I really did. But considering the fact that I was in a room with my father and brother for the first time, it was a little difficult. The hat finished its last few notes and became still. Minerva marched forward, parchment in hand, and addressed us.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted." There was a collective silence. "Abbot, Hannah!" She called.

The girl I sat next to on the boat walked forward shyly and put that hat on. Seconds passed before it cried out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff's cheered, and Hannah handed the hat to "Bones, Susan."

I waited anxiously for my name to be called. I went by Evans, seeing as Potter would have been a giveaway and Evans is fairly common.

"Edgar, Joyce!" Became a Ravenclaw, and then I heard it.

"Evans, Emerald!" I didn't miss seeing Professor Snape stiffen and look my way, but I didn't meet his eyes, and walked calmly forward, placing the hat on my head. It slid down over my eyes, leaving my in blackness.

"Hmm, tricky one, aren't you?" A voice was heard in my ear. "Very loyal, cunning, and wise; your very courageous and brave. But where, oh where to put you?"  
><em><br>Gryffindor?_ I thought meekly.

"Are you sure? I can see you thoughts; you don't really like the thought of Gryffindor."  
><em><br>Hmph. I'm not going to lie, I don't want to be forced to lie through my teeth constantly, but I have a job to do. So please, please, please, put me in Gryffindor._

"Well, if you're sure, I know you'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

I pulled the hat off, and there was a collective cheer from the Gryffindor table. I gave the hat to Justin Finch-Fletchly and walked to my table, sitting next to Lavender Brown.

I was shaking a bit, rubbing my chin and wincing. I picked up the plate in front of me to see a purple bruise making its presence known. I sighed, deciding to get up early and see Poppy before lessons.

When "Granger, Hermione!" was called, I started paying attention once again, and watched my new friend walk up to the hat stiffly, and put it on, to have it almost immediately call out . "GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered with the rest of the table, and scooted over to give her room.

"Good job!" I congratulated her once she sat down. Hermione was positively beaming, turning towards the hat. Many, many students later, the one I needed to hear was announced.

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers broke out all over the room.

"Harry _Potter_ did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Is it him, really?"

I crossed my fingers under the table, a muggle superstition, and bit my lip as he placed the hat on his head.

Oh please, please, please don't make this for nothing and put that boy in Gryffindor!

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat boomed and I laughed, relieved, while my brother got the loudest yell yet. A group of red headed twins jumped up and down yelling,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The raven sat down at our table and I purposefully made myself not look at him. I heard Dumbledore speaking but the words seemed strangely echo-y. I blinked, noticing a slight blur to my site, my eyebrows furrowing, before my eyes widened.

Oh Merlin, I actually did give myself a concussion, didn't I? I bit my lip, tenderly touching the back of my head to feel a raised bump.

I closed my eyes and focused on breathing evenly, not falling asleep. After dinner I would go to Poppy. And then I would find some spell or something for clumsiness. I became aware of the fact that food had appeared and Hermione was talking to me when over the ringing in my ears I heard her ask, "Emy, are you alright?"

I smiled at her slightly, and sighed. "I gave myself a concussion on the train... I think." Her eyes widened and I explained the trunk falling on my head.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing!" She exclaimed, earning a few curious looks from around us. I shook my head, ignoring the dull pain.

"It can wait till after dinner. It's the first day; I'm not causing a scene. Thank you for caring though. What class are you looking forward to the most?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew it was a good idea when Hermione began talking about Arithmancy and Transfiguration at light speed. I commented on this and that, that I was looking forward to Potions and Transfiguration, that I already knew a few spells and such.

I was relieved when the food and dessert disappeared. Hermione had turned to the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley (How many Weasley's were there in this school?), and watched Dumbledore stand up once again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. Fire years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked at the Gryffindor table, and seeing the identical grins on the Weasley twin's faces, I guessed he meant them.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes and in the corridors." I smiled, not at the thought of Mr. Filch, but his cat. Albus had told me that most of the students hated her with a vengeance, but the few times I'd seen her she was a little cuddly sweetheart.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." There was a chorus of energetic murmurs around the room from the Quidditch players.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The headmaster said this matter-of-factly, and Albus did not lie. But why hadn't he mentioned it? I made a mental note to ask him about it soon. A few people, thinking him kidding, laughed but it died out almost instantly.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The old man cried out. With a flick of his wand, a long golden ribbon flew out of it and twisted itself into words above the tables.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" The school bellowed the words out. I did too, mainly because I sang it to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, causing Hermione to muffle a giggle behind her hand.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>Witch some interesting stuff<br>For now they're bare and full of air  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
>And learn until our brains all rot"<p>

The last few people ended singing, and Dumbledore clapped the loudest of everyone. "Ah music," He said, wiping away pretend (I think at least) tears. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

There was the sound of scraping chairs and a flurry of voices. Hermione allowed me to hang onto her arm as I got up, dizzy. Before the Gryffindors left, Hermione and I walked up to Percy the Prefect, asking permission to go to the Hospital Wing. It took a minute to convince him, but in the end I led the way there, opening the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Emy! What do we have here?" Asked the merry old woman, putting her book down and walking over to us.

"I think I might've, possibly, er... most likely gave myself a concussion on the train." I said, blushing. She tutted and forced me onto the bed, Hermione giving me a worried look.

"You can go back, you don't have to wait for me." I told her as Poppy fetched some potion. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know the way back." She admitted and I smacked my forehead, earning a stern look from the Mediwtich.

"Sorry... not helping am I?" I attempted to be good until Poppy came in with two potions, one a sickly lime green and another a light pink color. I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm... Poppy... oops, sorry Madam Pomfrey," I began, before correcting myself. I really need to focus on the names! "What are those for?"

Handing me the green one, the old woman began to talk briskly. "This one is for concussions, heals the brain. The pink one is for the side-effects of the concussion." I nodded, blinked blearily and chugging the green one before sputtering.

"Oh, ugh! That's disgusting!" I coughed, making a face. Hermione shot me a sympathetic look while Poppy looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Well it's not pumpkin juice! Now go on, drink this one up!" I made a face, and drank the pink one. It wasn't as bad as the green, but it was still absolutely horrid.

"Bleck. So, ugh, I'm free to go?" I said hopefully.

"You should probably stay-"

"Aw, Poppy, it's the first day! I really don't want to stay." I gave her puppy-dog eyes and she sighed in resignation.

"Fine. But if you feel any pain come back." She ordered. I nodded quickly.

"Oh, and Pop- Madam Pomfrey, do you know where the Gryffindor Tower is?

* * *

><p>I settled against the window frame, looking out over the grounds. The window pane was cold, and felt good against my flushed face. I watched the Giant Squid appear over the top of the lake, the tree's swaying in the wind.<p>

I was nervous. I was terrified. I had the worst headache, and I couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow I would have potions for the first time. I hadn't ignored the look of loathing my father gave Harry Potter during dinner, nor did I miss the one he gave me. I didn't understand, why would he hate me?

"Oh." I whispered. I looked like Lily, the woman he loved. The woman he didn't save. I closed my eyes, my eyelashes resting on my cheeks lightly. Would my father hate me for that? I don't want to be hated. By anyone.

I heard a quiet meow and reach out to lightly stroke the top of Celeste's head. Her eyes closed and she purred.

"Day one of protecting Harry Potter's tomorrow baby." I told her, knowing she couldn't reply.

"Tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>I always feel like I shoul put something witty here. And if your wondering, yes Emy is undeniably clumsy and as much as much of a danger magnet as harry :3 Draco comes into play sooooon!<p> 


End file.
